


In hindsight, I don't miss you that much

by sassyandlost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brother Dream POG, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff I guess, Little Brother Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Their L'manberg, They're so cute omg, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, You should see the tags on orginal work xd, but it's also safe heaven au, l'manberg, read it please - Freeform, song/poem whatever, they're all safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyandlost/pseuds/sassyandlost
Summary: Dream POV written song or something, anything really, it rhymes and it's too late for me to do summaries. Dream reflects on Tubbo running away.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596200) by [toothbrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothbrush/pseuds/toothbrush). 



> Go read the toothbrush's work, no really, you can't just skip on that.

.

When you're no longer a fighter  
You look so much better, lighter  
After hot and bubbly shower  
Covered head to toe in flour  
Such a sweet and lovely sight  
Just you smiling in delight  
At baked goods at golden hour  
You look right

I see how wrong I have cared  
With love mishappen, misspelled  
You were yet so pure before  
We acquainted you with war  
Not unbroken, but you stood  
Childlike with your smile so bright  
Now again you're looking right  
You look good

You know, when you went away  
For your return we have prayed  
While we were producing guilt  
You retraced your steps and build  
Better home for him and her  
Far away from solemn mood  
It's so beautiful, so good  
You look happier

So you stay right where you are  
With your open home and heart  
Look at you, you've got so far  
And so every coming day  
I hope you'll be gaining still  
You are now restoring faith  
And I promise that I will  
Keep you safe

.


	2. Oh but I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Wilburs visit Tubbo starts jamming, and this happenes. Kinda sad, but gets brighter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after toothbrush updated, so have to I. (Is that grammatically correct? I have no idea, who cares)  
> I do have a tune for this one and if I can't put it together enaugh to sing/play soon, than I'm gonna do sheet music. What do you think?  
> Also written spontanously at night, has absolutely no editinf so sorry if it 'looks bad'

.

I remember meeting dusk  
With a friend and with no mask  
On a bench that stronger stands than my beliefs  
I remember how the sky  
Burned before my last goodbye  
How red it cried, grieving a friend that promptly stands and leaves.  
Like yesterday I can recall  
Putting behind remains of war  
How long have we been hurting for?  
And so:

Before the sun is low again  
I close my eyes, I dream a land  
A place that then we all can call our home  
There's no more place for pain and lies  
And with your quiet lullabies  
We finally dare  
To breath the air  
That no more smells of burning hell and soot  
Oh, how I wish we could.

I remember still, my friend  
Constant meetings with no end  
Plans and tactics, hidden buttons, hidden keys  
I remember men, stone cold,  
Dancing jive on barren soil  
And how much she cried, she screamed for god she didn't think there is  
How clearly now I can recall  
how much of time have spent they all  
on wallowing in pain and war  
What for?

Before the sun is low tonight  
I close my eyes, I dream a land  
A place that then we all can call our home  
There's no more pain and fear and lies  
And with your quiet lullabies  
We breathe again  
the oxygen  
That smells no more of ashes, flame and soot  
Oh, how I wish we could

Music going on and off  
Flour covered table cloth  
Are proof enaugh that we could craft those dreams  
With our calloused, careful hands  
We sure can build happier ends  
If we just tried, living by hearts and songs and autumn leaves.  
Like yesterday we would then smile  
just like we haven't in a while  
How long have we been running for?  
Too long.

Before the sun tomorrow falls  
We'll build ourselves a home with walls  
that raise on trust and never, ever fall  
Our future's lit by fireflies  
And with your quiet lullabies  
We finally dare  
To take no care  
To be again as tall as we once stood  
Will? I think, one day we could.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i don't know, tell me what you think. I'd say that is a lot better than the previous one, I'm kinda proud of it.
> 
> Also, if your not a fan of pronouncing 'land' as 'L-eh-nd' in one part and 'L-ah-nd' in another, you can swap 'a land' to 'about' in second ref.
> 
> Have a great day (night, whatever)  
> ~Lost <3

**Author's Note:**

> Just... just this


End file.
